Chapter 2: Emergency in the Locker Room
Chapter 2: "Emergency in the Locker Room" is the second chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top. Description Following his defeat of the Enhanced Brute, Josh attempts to regroup with the rest of the survivors. Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top "Chapter Two: Emergency in the Locker Room" Written by [[User:AFriendlyNecromorph|'AFriendlyNecromorph']] Josh: "Alright, now that that's over..." : Josh makes a video call to Kote, but is instantly met with static. : Josh (Video Log): "Kote? Are you there? Can you hear me?" : Kote's face very briefly appears on-screen. : Kote: "Josh?! What happened?! Where are—?!" : Kote's face completely dissolves into static. : Josh: "Kote?! Kote! Crap!" : Frustrated, Josh ends the call. Josh: "Shit! Come on!" : Josh attempts to make another call, but finds that he is completely unable to broadcast a signal. Josh: "Shit! My comm must be busted!" : He looks over to the destroyed bleacher control panel and runs over to it. As he reaches the sparking control panel, he takes off his shoe and uses it to knock his spork free of the contraption. He puts his shoe back on and squats down to pick up his spork. Josh: "You didn't honestly think I would forget about you, did you?" :) : With his spork back in his custody, Josh walks it over to retrieve his bookbag. He sits on his knees and takes something out of his bag, a spork sanitizer. Josh: "Good thing I never leave home without this thing!" :D : Josh inserts his spork into his spork sanitizer and his spork is instantly sanitized. He takes it out to inspect it, and it looks as if it's just been washed in a hurricane. Josh: "Sweet!" : Josh reattaches his spork to his belt and inspects his recently-acquired Pulse Rifle. Josh: "Now I just need some more bullets..." : Looking for ammo for his Pulse Rifle, Josh finds the corpse of the Security Guard and searches the body for ammunition, much to his dismay. Josh: "Sorry, dude... Ughhhh... You got fucked up..." : Retrieving five full clips of ammo from the corpse, Josh is noticeably elated with excitement. Josh: "Pulse Rounds! Nice!" :D : Noticing something else among the corpse's possessions, Josh also finds a video log. Josh: "Why, what have we got here?" <:/ : He tries to play it, but all he gets is static. Josh: "Must be busted too. Perfect..." : Josh lets out a long, irritated sigh before he stands up and stuffs the video log and four clips of Pulse Rounds into his pack. He reloads his weapon with the remaining clip and heads for the vent. Josh: "That was easy. Good thing I have some experience with these things!" : As Josh walks over to the vent, two Necromorphs emerge from vents above the bleachers; the Enhanced Puker and Enhanced Slasher from earlier. Josh: "Shit! Not these guys again!" : Avoiding another fight, Josh runs to the vent, stuffs his weapon into his pack, squats down, and drops down into the vent. On his knees, he crawls straight forward, in a hurry to distance himself as far away as possible from the approaching Necromorphs. Josh: "This is not cool!" : The interior of the vent is extremely dark; the only light in there is a pale yellow hue, emanating from Josh's health bar. He crawls faster and rapidly reaches the other end of the tunnel, looks up, and finds that the ventilation shaft travels upward, so he forces himself up and latches onto the ladder that's about five feet above the bottom platform. He climbs the ladder ten more feet and finds an audio log attached to one of the bars of the ladder. : Kote (Audio Log): "Josh, if you hear this, look behind you and go into the tunnel! Hurry!" : The feed cuts out. Josh: "You heard the man!" : Josh turns his head around and spots another tunnel right in back of him. Holding on tightly to the ladder with his right hand, he turns his body around and lets go with his left and grabs a bar above the tunnel. He does the same with his right and jumps off the ladder, his feet landing on another bar below the tunnel's opening. He quickly lets go of the bar with his right hand and grabs a bar on the floor of the tunnel, and pulls the rest of his body inside. He then pushes onward through the tunnel. Josh: "Where the hell did they go?" : Still crawling forward, Josh turns a left corner and sees a light up ahead coming from a room down below. As he approaches the opening, he can hear whispering voices coming from the room below as well. Josh: "That's Noelle and Kote!" : Now crawling faster, Josh finally makes it to the vent above the room where the survivors are waiting for him. He stops at its edge and slowly peers down, spotting Kote right below it, he and Noelle arguing with Jamie. Acting evil, Josh whispers to himself. Josh: "Perfect opportunity for revenge!" >:] : Feeling foolhardy, Josh drops out of the vent. Josh: "Look out below, bitch!" : Josh falls right on top of Kote, startling Kote and causing him to shove Josh away from him, standing up and aiming his Rivet Gun at Josh's head. Immediately recognizing Josh, Kote slowly lowers his weapon. Kote: "Shhhhiiit...! I almost killed you, Josh! What the cereal is wrong with you?! Josh: "Nothing. I just haven't had a well-balanced breakfast today." <:/ Kote: "Oh... I'm sorry, man. I didn't know... I shouldn't have yelled at you..." :( : Kote remorsefully and supportively places his hand on Josh's right shoulder. Josh: "Thanks... It's okay, Kote. I'll be fine." : Noelle slowly approaches Josh and quietly addresses him. Noelle: "Josh?" Josh: "Yeah?" Noelle: "I heard what you said about not having a well-balanced breakfast..." : Noelle takes a small box of cereal out of her backpack and offers it to Josh. Josh slowly and gratefully takes it from her hand and thanks her. Josh: "Thanks, Noelle." Noelle: "Don't mention it." :) : Josh takes his spork off of his belt and as he sits down to eat the cereal out of the box with his spork, Noelle notices the color of his health bar. Noelle: "Your RIG...it's yellow." Josh: "Oh yeah, I got in a fight in the Gym." Noelle: "Are you alright?!" Josh: "Yeah, you should see the other guy! Lol!" XD : Jamie steps in and ruins the moment. Jamie: "Why are you giving him cereal?! I should be the only one eating your cereal!" Noelle: "But Josh needs my cereal, Jim!" Josh: "Yeah. Get over it, Jim." Jamie: "Whatever." : Finishing his cereal, Josh stands up his health bar turns a shade of pale green. He puts his spork away and tosses the box of cereal. Noelle: "Feeling better?" Josh: "Yeah." : Josh looks around the small room and notices that there are only five survivors, including: himself, Noelle, Kote, Jamie, and Dick; Dick is sitting quietly in a corner. Josh: "Hey, what happened to the others?" Kote: "Dave and Mr. Altrol went scouting ahead. We decided to wait here for you." Jamie: "Yeah...we." : Josh scowls at Jamie. Josh: "Douche..." Kote: "They should be back any second now." Josh: "Well, they're not. And where are we?" Noelle: "We're in a janitor's closet...in the "Girl's Locker Room." Josh: "Oh, right. I barely recognized this place." Kote: "What?" Josh: "Nothing." Noelle: "I'm sick of waiting here." Josh: "Yeah. We need to get out of here. Come on, guys." : Everyone but Dick approaches the door. Kote: "That means you too, Dick. Get up." : Dick still doesn't budge. Josh: "What's wrong with Dick?" Kote: "I don't know. He hasn't been feeling good." Josh: "Dick, are you okay? We have to go." : Dick looks up and gives Josh a blank stare that causes Josh to shutter. Josh: "Ughh, creepy... Dick!" : Dick snaps out of his absentminded state by shaking his head, and then he looks back up at Josh. Dick: "What'd you say?" Josh: "I said 'we need to leave.' " Dick: "Oh, okay..." : Josh and Kote give each other a worried look as Dick gets up, now erect, and joins them in front of the door. Kote: "You ready?" : Josh takes his Pulse Rifle out of his bag and holds it up, ready to aim. Josh: "Ready." : Josh opens the door and immediately sees Dave screaming and running towards the now-open door. Josh: "Dave!" Dave: "They're coming!" : As Dave rushes into the room, Josh and Kote and the others step out and brace themselves for incoming Necromorphs. When they look around the locker room, lights flash and an alarm blares, signaling a quarantine. Female Computer Voice: "Hazardous foreign anomalies detected. Quarantine activated." Josh: "A quarantine?!" Dave: "Hey! No!" : The door shuts behind them, the survivors turn and watch as the door locks Dave in the room alone. Noelle: "Oh my God! Dave!" Kote: "We have to get rid of this quarantine!" Josh: "How?!" Kote: "How do you think?!" : The pair of Enhanced Necromorphs make their return as they drop from vents in the ceiling. Josh: "They're here for me! Let me take care of them!" Kote: "Okay!" : Josh aims his weapon at the Slasher and as he is about to fire upon it, it runs in the Puker's line of fire and gets hit by a puke-projectile, hitting and knocking off the Slasher's head. Josh: "Whoa! Did you see that?!" Kote: "See what?!" Josh: "Never mind!" : Waiting for the Puker to launch another projectile, Josh keeps his weapon steady as the Slasher blindly swings its way to him. Kote: "What are you waiting for?! Shoot!" Josh: "Wait for it..." : The Puker leans back as it shoots another ball of puke at Josh. Josh: "NOW!" : This time, Josh catches the ball of puke with his Kinesis Module's telekinetic energy, and launches it at the Slasher, completely dismembering it. Josh: "Awesome!" Kote: "Nice!" Josh: "One down..." : The Puker launches another puke-projectile and Josh catches it and instantly sends it back. Josh: "Mirror Force!" >:D : As the Puker is met with its own attack, it explodes in a dazzling display of puke and blood. Josh: "FAIL!" XD Noelle: "Wow..." Kote: "Dude!" : As the Puker's corpse stops sizzling, the quarantine is lifted. Female Computer Voice: "Quarantine lifted." Josh: "The door!" : With that the door becomes unlocked and is promptly opened by Josh. As it opens, Dave is seen calmly sitting on a chair, awaiting the others. Dave: "I knew you guys would get the door open!" Kote: "Are you okay, Dave?" Dave: "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up." Josh: "Wait... Where's Mr. Altrol?" Dave: "Oh... He's dead." Josh: "What?! How?" Dave: "We were trying to get the door out of this place to open, and then those things came out and grabbed him and...dragged him into a vent." Noelle: "Oh my God...!" Dave: "That's why I was running away... I couldn't do anything else..." Josh: "Okay... Damn it..." Kote: "Hard to believe he's dead, isn't it?" Josh: "Yeah... Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Trivia Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top Chapters